White Lie
by sonnenblumeues
Summary: Die Zeit schien stillzustehen und nichts war mehr von Bedeutung als sie und ihre Stimme. Es war ein Augenblick schierer Glückseligkeit, doch dann endete die Melodie und er wurde jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerissen. Seine Augen flogen auf. Er musste ihre Stimme wieder hören. - genehmigte ÜBERSETZUNG


_Was ihr hier vor euch habt, ist meine Übersetzung der englischen Fanfic „White Lie" von **Strange Girl 773**, die mir die freundliche Genehmigung gegeben hat, sie für euch zu übersetzen. Einen Link zu ihrer Seite und dem Original findet ihr in meinem Profil. Auf die Idee zu dieser kurzen Geschichte kam Strange Girl 773, als sie sich einen Filmausschnitt von „Das Phantom der Oper" auf Youtube ansah._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :-)_

* * *

**White Lie**

Zu dieser Jahreszeit war die Oper verlassen. Es war eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er nach Belieben herumgehen konnte ohne fürchten zu müssen, entdeckt zu werden.

Es war eine Wohltat für ihn. In diesem flüchtigen Augenblick konnte er umhergehen und alles tun, wonach es ihm verlangte, ohne sich in den Schatten verbergen zu müssen. Nicht dass er sein verborgenes Dasein hasste; es war besser als den Menschen sein Gesicht zu zeigen und ertragen zu müssen, wie sie schreiend vor Entsetzen flohen. Das Verborgene schenkte ihm Sicherheit, aber es erinnerte ihn stets an seine Einsamkeit und an ihren Grund.

Es war Weihnachten. Alle anderen waren ausgeschwärmt, um ihre Familien zu besuchen, Geschenke zu kaufen und gemeinsam das Fest zu begehen. Er hatte keine Familie, niemanden, dem er Geschenke machen konnte, und niemanden, der ihn einlud. Er war hier gefangen, doch es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

Er nutzte diesen Moment, um durch die Oper zu schlendern und ihre Schönheit zu bewundern. Von einem Meer aus Sitzen durchflutet, die alle der Bühne mit den kolossalen Samtvorhängen zugewandt waren, hätte dieser Ort majestätischer nicht sein können. Auch wenn er hier nicht erwünscht war, die Oper blieb sein Zuhause.

Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln, erstarrten jedoch, als er hörte, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Das Klacken des Türschlosses hallte durch das Opernhaus. Eine Sekunde später hatte er sich schon wieder in die Schatten zurückgezogen und beobachtete seine Umgebung.

Ein junges Mädchen spurtete durch das Gebäude, dass ihm die braunen Locken um das Gesicht flogen. Erst bei der Tür zu ihrer Garderobe blieb es stehen.

Der Mann im Schatten schüttelte den Kopf. Christine Daaé war nur eine der kleinen Ballettratten, und noch dazu ein schusseliges Ding. Wie er vermutet hatte, hatte sie ihr Portemonnaie vergessen und war schnell zurückgelaufen, um es vor ihrem Aufbruch noch zu holen. Er tippte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich verschwände.

Christine eilte mit dem Portemonnaie in der Hand hinaus, erstarrte jedoch auf halbem Wege. Sie starrte erstaunt auf die leere Bühne vor ihr, in den Bann gezogen von ihren Wundern. Sie blickte sich um und sah niemanden. Für einen Augenblick stand sie unentschlossen da, dann lächelte sie und trat langsam, vorsichtig, auf die Bühne.

Ganz leise zunächst, begann sie die Tonleiter zu summen, um sich aufzuwärmen. Das erregte schlagartig die Aufmerksamkeit des maskierten Mannes. Vielleicht war sie doch mehr als nur eine Ballettratte.

Als sie damit zu Ende war, begann sie zu singen. Es war nur eine schnörkellose Arie, aber sie beeindruckte ihn. Ihre Stimme war wie Seide, zart und weich. Obgleich er sie noch nie singen gehört hatte, wusste er, dass sie nicht ihr ganzes Potenzial ausschöpfte, vielleicht aufgrund von Scheu oder Befangenheit, vielleicht aufgrund mangelnder Stimmbildung.

Ihm war ein Rätsel, weshalb sie nicht schon früher gesungen hatte. Ihre Stimme war noch unterentwickelt, aber es war die Stimme eines Engels. In seinen Ohren klang sie wie das Himmelreich; sein Herz stieg durch die Wolken auf und flog davon in eine Welt jenseits der Sterne.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen und nichts war mehr von Bedeutung als sie und ihre Stimme. Dieser Moment war reine Glückseligkeit, doch dann endete die Melodie und er wurde jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerissen.

Seine Augen flogen auf. Er musste sie wieder hören.

„Du solltest öfter singen", rief er leise.

Er hörte, wie sie laut nach Luft schnappte. Sie blickte sich nach einer anderen Menschenseele um, doch ihre Augen vermochten niemanden zu sehen. Sie begann zu zittern.

„D-danke? W-wer bist du?"

Ihre Frage traf auf Schweigen.

Christine atmete tief ein und sammelte sich.

„Bist du eine wandelnde Seele? Bist du ein … Geist?"

Das Wanken in ihrer Stimme klang nun nicht mehr so deutlich hervor, und er konnte eine gewisse Neugierde heraushören. Er konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie hielt ihn also für den berüchtigten Operngeist?

„Nein."

Er kannte seinen Ruf. Das Phantom der Oper war niemand, den man gegen sich aufbrachte. Wenn sie wüsste, wer er war, würde es sie nur verschrecken.

Sie schnappte wieder nach Luft, und diesmal machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Aufregung zu verbergen.

„Großer Gott! Bist du es? Mein Engel? Der Engel der Musik? Hat Vater dich endlich zu mir geschickt?"

Das Phantom lehnte sich zurück und legte die Stirn in Falten. Ein Engel! Sein ganzes Leben hatte man ihn eine Ausgeburt des Teufels genannt, und jetzt, ein Engel. Aber wieso?

Er holte tief Luft.

Dann sei es. Wenn er sich als „Engel" ausgeben musste, um ihr Lehrmeister zu werden und sie noch einmal singen zu hören, dann würde er es tun.

„Ja… Ich bin dein Engel der Musik."

* * *

_Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bitte hinterlasst doch eine kurze Review. :D_


End file.
